The Cure for Oogies
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Sokka is in desperate need for a cure for his Oogies. I think we all know just what that is. Rated Mature for borderline and undescribed Kataang Lime and Tokka.


**The Cure for Oogies**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for romance, some sexuality and undescribed Lime. (Kataang and Tokka)**

**Summary: Sokka is in desperate need for a cure for his Oogies. I think we all know just what that is.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**and **_**The Promise**_** Graphic Novel is owned by Mike and Bryan and Nickelodeon.**

**LES: I really adore the new A:TLA graphic novel. There is practically no part that I don't adore. But one of my favorite parts is Sokka and his Oogies. For those who haven't read the graphic novel, that's basically how Sokka complains every time he sees Aang and Katara having a romantic moment.**

**And in the preview for Part 2, it says "Will Sokka ever find a cure for his Oogies?" My answer is yes, he will. And, even though he will most likely in canon find the cure with Suki, I decided to experiment with some Tokka in this story. Takes place after **_**The Promise Part 1**_**, but before Part 2 and also assumes that Aang is 14.**

**Also, I flip-flopped about the rating. I'm not sure if it's Teen or Mature, so I went with Mature to be safe. Here's the basic low-down. There is some 'with-clothes-on' grinding and hints that Aang received oral sex. It is not described in any way, but it does happen.**

**Happy Belated Valentines Day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was quite when the Gaang stopped for the night, which was really quite unusual, especially given the fact that they had Toph with them again after having not seen her for a year.<p>

In fact, both Toph and Sokka had seemingly decided to turn in early, leaving only Aang and Katara sitting by the fire. Aang silently held his hand out towards the fire, adjusting the heat and size until it offered comforting protection from the gathering cold.

Katara gazed at him, concerned. She knew what was going through Aang's mind. After two years of knowing him, and one year of being his girlfriend, she could read his thoughts pretty easily. Today was the closest he'd ever come to killing someone, and that someone was, at one time, one of his best friends. He had almost killed Zuko. He _made the decision_ to kill Zuko. For someone like Aang, who went to extreme lengths to avoid handing out the ultimate punishment, she knew that he wasn't going to forget about today's events for a long time.

Without a word, Katara scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his body. Aang jumped slightly at the contact, and then relaxed when she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed in companionable silence for several moments before Aang spoke. "I'm sorry for what almost happened today." He said, his voice low and serious.

"I'm sorry too, Aang." Katara finally replied, causing him to glance at her in confusion. She lifted her head off his shoulder and met his eyes. "I'm the one who encouraged you to make that promise to Zuko. My judgment was still clouded with him at the time, and I shouldn't have made you do that."

"No, Katara. It wasn't you. I made the promise. I just thought that I'd never have to even think of going through with it. After everything that Zuko saw his father do, how could he even think…?"

"Zuko's idea could be a good thing." Katara said slowly, knowing full well that Aang didn't agree with Zuko's plan to allow the colonies to continue to exist. She didn't blame him, though. He was the Avatar, and he had a much longer view on time than anyone else in the world. The four nations were older than the Avatar, and that's the way balance had always been maintained. It didn't surprise Katara that he was so reluctant to think that balance could be obtained in other ways.

"How can it be a good thing when the Fire Nation colonies are basically treating Earth Kingdom citizens like second-class citizens on their own land?" Aang asked.

"Like Zuko said, it's not perfect right now." Katara admitted. "But, think about it… the four nations have always been firmly separated from each other. There has been little-to-no sharing of knowledge between the nations. But if we can have cities were people from different nationalities live together and work together, maybe we can begin finally sharing our knowledge with each other; all the nations could improve together."

Aang didn't answer for a moment. He had to admit that Katara made the idea seem better. But it was still hard for him, as the Avatar, to accept the need for change. He sighed. "When did you get so much wiser than me?" He asked, reaching up and lightly running his fingers over her cheek and into her hair.

Katara sighed at his caress. "I just listen to reason occasionally." She said jokingly.

"I'll bet." Aang replied, gently pulling her into a kiss. Katara sighed against his mouth as she returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing the contact into higher passions.

Katara scooted even closer to him, ended up practically in his lap. Aang groaned into the kiss when her fingers began to trace the developing muscles of his chest and then dipped her fingers under his wrap tunic to feel his abs. Aang returned the favor by lightly digging his fingers into the flesh of her waist. Katara reached down, took his hand, and wordlessly encouraged him to cup her backside, which he did with great enthusiasm once he had her permission.

They both gasped when Katara moved fully onto Aang's lap. Katara grinded lightly against him, and Aang did nothing to discourage her movements against him. Even though there was an unspoken agreement between them that they wouldn't have sex yet, that didn't mean that they were going to ignore the physical parts of their relationship.

Aang stared at her, in complete awe of how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her face was flushed with lust, gasping for air as she moved against his lap, his name dropping from her lips in a breathless whisper.

He was unable to resist any longer and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He was just as the point when he was about to fondle her breasts when a loud yell interrupted them and they pulled apart swiftly.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Both Aang and Katara spun around and saw Sokka standing at his tent entrance, staring at them in shock. Katara blushed and started fanning herself. That make-out session left her heated in more ways than one. Aang, though, had bigger problems to deal with. It only took him a second to realize that he was completely and visually aroused. He blushed a deep tomato red and lowered his hands to cover his groin. It was too late, though. Sokka knew that there was only one reason for a boy to cover himself like that after a steamy make-out. "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY HAVING SEX OUT HERE?" Sokka demanded irrationally, causing the couple to blush harder.

Suddenly, Toph's voice cut them off from her earth tent. "So Aang finally lost his virginity? Way to go, Twinkletoes."

"It's not… we weren't…" Aang stuttered.

Katara stepped in, poking her brother on the chest. "Are you blind? We were NOT having sex!" She yelled.

"Well, it looked to me like you two were well on your way to it!" Sokka corrected. "Oh Spirits, I'm never going to get the image of you… and Aang… out of my head! That's like eye-rape!"

"Eye…" Katara began hotly. Even Aang scooted away from her. A year of being her boyfriend had taught Aang that when Katara was this mad, she was better off avoided, and that provoking her ire was a sure way to get your death warrant signed. "Listen, _you_!" She growled at Sokka. "Just because _you_ don't know when to stop doesn't mean that Aang and I are the same way. And just because we don't have sex doesn't mean that we are going to ignore the physical parts of our relationship!"

"Okay, can we not talk about the 'physical parts' of your relationship with Aang?" Sokka began. "That gives me the…"

"Sokka, if you say the word 'oogies' one more time, I'm going to freeze you to a tree." Katara threatened. "You know what, Sokka, here's an idea… maybe if you got to enjoy the physical parts of a relationship with someone, you wouldn't be so grossed out that Aang and I do it!" She moved over to Aang, took his arm, and began to drag him away from the campsite.

"Um, Katara?" Aang began.

"I'm not done with you yet." Katara said shortly, dragging the blushing boy away while Sokka worked hard trying to voice a protest, but he couldn't get anything out.

Once they were gone, Toph came out of her tent, laughing. "Well, now you've done it, Sokka. At least when they were here in camp they would have stopped things from going too far. But now that you've forced them into the woods, I think you've basically given them the go-ahead to have sex."

"They… they wouldn't…" Sokka said meekly.

"They've been dating for a year." Toph pointed out. "And they have been in love with each other for longer than that. I'm honestly surprised that it hasn't happened yet."

"What do you know?" Sokka asked bitterly.

"Only what my feet tell me." Toph said, shrugging. "And they are currently telling me that what Aang and your sister have between them is more than just a teenage fling."

Sokka stood up and began to storm after them, but he was stopped in his tracks when the ground opened up and trapped his feet, stopping him abruptly in place. "You do realize that if you follow after them right now, you'll only see something that you don't want to see?"

"But they…" Sokka began.

"You know, I think that Katara is right. You need to lighten up, Sokka." Toph said, stomping over towards him.

"Toph, what are you…?" Sokka began, but his question got caught in his throat when Toph shoved him really hard to the ground, plopped down on his legs, and _kissed _him!

For several moments, Sokka did not do anything or respond at all. A few seconds later, his brain jolted into place and he pulled away from Toph. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I'm kissing you, genius." Toph said simply. "Maybe Katara's right. If you got some kissing done yourself, you wouldn't make such a big deal over Aang and Katara kissing."

"That's not…" Sokka began, but he was once again cut off by Toph kissing him and he surprised himself by kissing her back. Once Sokka was responding to her properly, Toph set out to show him that making out was not something that you stop other people from doing…

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Aang and Katara returned to camp to find only Toph was still around, apparently waiting up for them. Katara blushed deeply and said her good-nights to Aang before she slipped into her tent, leaving just the Avatar and Toph out in the open.<p>

Aang wordlessly came up to the fire and sat down opposite from Toph with a sigh. Toph grinned to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Aang so relaxed. His body was practically oozing the 'I'm relaxed' vibe.

Toph let Aang have a few more moments of pleasant reflection before she spoke up. "Did Katara give you a blow job?"

Toph nearly laughed out loud at his response. His whole body tensed up, his heart rate shot up, and she could practically feel the heat of his blush from across the fire. "No, you don't need to say anything. Your body tells the whole answer."

For a while, neither spoke. "In the time we've been apart…" Aang began slowly. "I've forgotten that I can't hide anything from you."

"Damn right, Twinkletoes." Toph said, and then she paused thoughtfully. "Although I think a change in nickname is called for. What do you think of Lover Boy?"

"I think I like Twinkletoes better." Aang said.

"Relax, I'm not going to rat you and Katara out to Sokka." Toph said. "Speaking of which…"

"Sokka's going to kill me, isn't he?" Aang asked.

"Nope. In fact, I've cleared up your little mess with Sokka." Toph said.

"Really? How?" Aang asked.

"A girl has her secrets." Toph said mysteriously. "But you owe me."

Aang sighed. "Am I going to have to bribe you for your silence about… what Katara and I did?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll find the price is something else…"

"Okay, let's hear it." Aang said with a sigh.

"I want you to train for three hours with me tomorrow… Metalbending." Toph said.

Aang stared at her in shock. This was mainly because their average practice sessions were five to eight hours long. Three hours was going to be nothing to him. "Isn't that a little shorter than normal?"

"Hey, you managed to help me without even trying, and I'm honestly happy for you and Katara, so you get a break." Toph said, shrugging.

"Well, um… I'm glad that I could help." Aang said slowly. "And thanks for getting Sokka off mine and Katara's backs. I really… needed tonight."

"You're stressed, I get it." Toph said. "Who wouldn't be with this whole Zuko problem going on. So you take your comfort where you can get it. And if your girlfriend is willing to offer you 'favors', then more power to you. Despite my normal disposition, I do really care about your happiness, Twinkletoes."

"I really care about you too, Toph." Aang said. "Honestly, you're like the little sister I never think I had."

"Aww, Aang! Well you are like the big sister I never had." Toph replied.

As the two friends shared a laugh over that, Sokka suddenly emerged from the woods. Aang stared at him wordlessly as he crossed the way to his tent, absolutely drenched in river water from his waist down. Sokka went out of his way to avoid looking at Aang and Toph as he went into his tent and shut the flap behind him.

After several moments, Aang spoke. "Ah. So that's what you meant…"

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Happy Late Valentines Day! Even though I personally celebrate Singles Awareness Day, I'm willing to give my favorite couple a little lovin' for the Day of Love!<strong>


End file.
